50 Shades of Different
by jeanm1993
Summary: Ana and christian have a family and more


**Ana and Christian a different side**

Anastasia and Christian were lien in bed watching the news when they heard feet running straight for their bedroom , Christian looks at Ana and says' did you lock the door last night babe ' and laughs as she know why he is asking she just winks at him and tells him he'd better get dressed quickly as there 4 year old daughter phoebe and 9 year old son teddy are about to enter their bedroom uninvited , Ana cant stop laughing at how fast Christian gets up and is coming out the bathroom fully clothed giving Ana a look of love .

Teddy comes in first with a look on his face to say am I going to get shouted at for just entering there room but he is greeted with his mum and dad dressed and all smiles as today is teddys 9th birthday but Ana and Christian are pretending they have forgotten, the kids jump up onto there parents bed all excited but when Ana and Christian play it cool and say what do you guys want to do today teddy goes into a sulk and walks out there room and down to Gail and Taylor who wish him a happy birthday and hand him cards and presents from themselves Sawyer and there daughter Sofia who is 10 years old but teddys best friend apart from his little sister phoebe

Teddy thanks Gail, Taylor and Sofia when he has opened his remote-control helicopter and cards with money in them for him to buy what ever he wants to, Sawyer walks out of the elevator of Escala and teddy runs to him and gives him the biggest hug ever Sawyer was taken buy surprise as normally teddy just gives him a hand shake or fist bump but today he is acting different

Sawyer: hey teddy happy 9th birthday I hope you got what you wanted little man

Teddy: thank you for my card and my toy car Sawyer Gail, Taylor and Sofia got me a remote-control helicopter do you want to see it is huge a lot bigger than any of the ones I have upstairs anyway

Sawyer: your very welcome Teddy I'm glad you like the car what else did you get little man?

Gail: teddy what do you want for your birthday breakfast?

Teddy: Sawyer I dint get anything else just what Gail Taylor Sofia and you got me I think everyone else has forgot it's my birthday, I mean mum and dad haven't even says happy birthday to me and phoebe won't understand she doesn't understand when it's her own he says and tears started coming from his eyes

Ana and Christian walk through from Christians office after hearing what teddy just says they couldn't pretend anymore and Ana couldn't bear to see her baby boy cry and think they had forgotten his birthday.

As they reach the office door they have bags upon bags of gifts for teddy for his birthday although Christian was told he didn't need half of the things he bought him he still went ahead anyway so teddy got a lot more than he bargained for

Teddy: I got an iMac laptop mummy just like yours, wow sawyer look I got an iPhone iPod iMac and I got a Car Taylor you won't need to drive me around MUM! Look I got $400 worth of iTunes gift cards I got $300 of Xbox gift cards I got an Xbox 1 I got PS5 they aren't even out yet and I got one I'm so happy right now thank you everyone

Everyone looked at how happy teddy was but it wasn't over yet phoebe started throwing a tantrum because teddy was getting a lot of gifts and she wasn't so Ana took her off and tried to tell her it was teddys birthday and not hers she will get gifts when it is her birthday but she screamed even more as phoebe threw her self onto the floor she banged her head and cried even harder but real tears now and Christian come bursting threw the bedroom door to see what was wrong with his princess as he calls her

ANA WHAT IS GOING ON Christian shouts over phoebes crying so she can here Ana nods her head towards the bathroom door and they go there so they can talk rather than shout over there daughters crying so Ana tell him what's going on and he goes back into the bedroom and tells ana no to worry

Ana: CHRISTIAN WHAT DOES THAT MEAN she shouts as he is away along the hall way

Christian returns with 3 big bags of items wrapped in pink paper for phoebe , phoebe gets up and runs to her daddy and instantly stops crying all for phoebe she says all smiles , as phoebe is opening the gifts Christian has gave her teddy walks into there bedroom wondering what's going on he notices phoebe with the gifts and askes his mum

'Why does phoebe get loads of gifts on my birthday mum but when it is hers I get nothing'

Good question Ana replies as your father that one teddy as the gifts were nothing to do with me , after phoebe come through with dolls dress up clothes a dolls pram pretend money a toy kitchen and clothes and accessories for her dolls and also a play house to play inside teddy is in the kitchen with Ana telling her what he would like to spend his birthday money on she is more than happy to take him to the build a bear shop ,

I just have to pop to the loo teddy wait for me by the lift I won't be long Ana says as she runs to the bathroom

As they are leaving Christian asks where they are going

Teddy: were going to the shops so I can spend my money dad mums says I could so you can't say no like you normally do

Christian: oh, are you now Theodore Raymond Grey, I would have been fine with you both going out but since you have just giving me attitude about its young man you're not going anywhere but to your bedroom now

Ana come out the bathroom to find teddy running past her to his room in tears, TEDDY she calls but he ignores her so she goes into his room to see if he is okay

Ana: hey teddy what's happened I only went to the loo and with the look on your face world war 3 has broken out

Teddy: I'm not allowed to go shopping so you can go without me I'm sorry mum

Ana: who says you're not allowed to go huh?

Teddy: dad says I'm not allowed as I answered him back with attitude and told me I have to go to my room because I says to him that he can't say no to me going like he normally does

Ana: get up and stop crying what I want you to do is go and wash your face in the bathroom and come downstairs once you're done I will meet you there okay?

Teddy comes down the stairs exactly 5 minutes later looking for Ana she is in the kitchen speaking with Christian she turns from the sink with a glass of water and notices teddy standing at the bottom of the stairs his little face all red and puffy eyes Christian comes up behind Ana and wraps his hands around her waist but she quickly releases herself from him to go over to teddy and tells teddy sternly but not enough to yell at him

Ana: teddy please go and apologize to your father so we can go and do what we need to then come back and enjoy the rest of your birthday

Teddy: can I do it when we come back

Teddy sees Christian is getting a little fed up with the way his son is acting he would never hit them to tell them off he would raise his voice at them and tell them to go to there room but most recently teddy has become a nightmare and his attitude and cheek has gotton worse over the past few months but Ana thinks she knows why

Ana: Theodore please do as I have asked you to do

Teddy walks up to Christian with his head bowed I'm sorry he mumbles under his breath , im sorry teddy what did you say I can't hear you when your mumbling and your not looking at me ,teddy raises his head and says I'm sorry dad I shouldn't have spoken to you like that , please may I go out with mum to buy something with my birthday money, Christian gave him a manly hug squeezing him while they both laugh Christian tells him to stay close to his mum and Sawyer at all times

Ana and teddy arrive at the build a bear shop teddy has picked 5 teddys 2 boys Teddy and Christian and 2 girls Ana and Phoebe and one that has a top saying what am I boy or girl with baby grey underneath Ana couldn't help but grin at what her son had done so to make it more special ana gave teddy a scan picture of baby grey and he put it inside the pocket of the teddys top as a surprise for Christian when they got home and teddy also bought 2 tops one for himself and the other for phoebe both saying (IM GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER) and phoebes saying ( IM GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER) he also picked up a baby grow that says (IM GOING TO BE VERY LUCKY) which Ana couldn't stop smiling at once teddy paid for all the items he wanted they were on their way home

* * *

30 minutes later

Teddy: dad, where are you? me and mum have a surprise for you

Christian walks out of his office with phoebe in tow he goes to teddy and kisses his copper hair and kisses Ana on her cheek and teddy tells them to sit on the couch to he can show them what he bought he hand Christian the teddy for the baby grey and Christian is in shock

What is this for teddy? Christian asks

Teddy: look in the pocket dad there's something in there for you too

Christian takes out the scan picture and tears appear in his eyes is this what I think it is baby he says looking at Ana, Ana just nods her head at him

5weeks after teddys very happy 9th birthday.

the greys are sitting at home watching the tv in the living room when phoebe blurts out it's a boy mummy and daddy ,Ana and Christian just look at each other as they find out the sex tomorrow

the next day Ana and Christian are in the waiting room to see Dr Greene the room is so quiet Christian gives Ana's hand a squeeze just as he does this the nurse calls Anas name. in the room Dr Greene askes Ana and Cristian if they would like to know the sex of their baby, they both nod in unison , the room goes quiet and all they can here is baby Greys heart beat Dr Greene breaks the silence congratulations Mr &Mrs Grey your having a baby boy Ana and Christian thank Dr Greene , As Ana is cleaning the gel from her 5 month pregnant belly she turns to Christian and asks do you think the kids will be happy ?

Christian looks at Ana with a frown on his brow 'baby what's brought this on all of a sudden' he askes , Ana being Ana shy's away from him so he leaves it until they are in the car on there way home 'baby what's going on why don't you think the kids will be happy 'he asks Ana looks at him and says we have 2 children already Christian and we barely see them what's it going to be like when this one comes along she places her hand on her bump Christians hand follows , Baby believe me we can do this and all of our children will be very happy trust me and we will be making time for them all me as well I Won't be at work as late at nights and I will be here for first 6 month of baby's life with you , you wont be going it alone ok? I'm here with you 100% I'm not running like I did when teddy was born that was the biggest mistake of my life not being there with you but I'm here and not going anywhere I promise you so you have nothing to worry about.

Back at home Ana is on the phone to Kate but cuts the call short when Christian walks in to tell her Gail's made them lunch and the kids are waiting on her, she tells Kate she has to go family time

She walks out the room and into Livingroom/kitchen Teddy runs to her and hugs her and her bump his head resting on her bump Ana is startled Teddy looks up at her with sad eyes she immediately excuses them from dinner while they talk in another room Christian nods with a look asking if they are ok Ana just nods at him

In Teddys bedroom

Ana and Teddy are sitting on the bed, hey baby what's going on Ana asks teddy just hugs her more and tighter Ana sits up bringing teddy with her to look at her , Theodore Ana says in a stern voice

' your not going to love me anymore ' Teddy says and starts to cry why would you say that Ana askes her 9 year old son 'as I'm older now and you will have this baby placing his hand on her bump and phoebs to look after and dad is always with phoebe and never has time for me , Theodore Raymond Grey listen to me right now I will always love you no matter how many siblings you have you are my baby as much as they will be your just a little more special as you stole my hear first and you will always have me and your dad and your dad has just been busy with deals for work but he loves you as well now I want this to stop now do you hear me and lets go get dinner as I am wasting away here with the smell of dinner its your favourite (pizza and chips) all that fills the room was there laughter.

That night Ana was making supper for the kids, while Christian bathed phoebe and Teddy was in there shower once supper was over Ana and Christian wished there kids goodnight and swapped rooms to wish the other a goodnight.

Back in their own bed Christian asks Ana what was going on with Teddy so she explains to him and tell him I think you should spend more time with him just you and him , Christian take offence to this and yells I DON'T HAVE A FAVORITE CHILD ANASTASIA I LOVE THEM THE SAME FOR GOD SAKE , Ana jumps out of bed and walks away yelling IM NOT GOING TO ARGUE WITH YOU CHRISTIAN GREY GOOD NIGHT and slams the bedroom door shut behind her

The next morning Ana is already awake and dressed at 5:45am sitting at the table drinking her cup of tea , Gail comes through Ana your up early today I'm sorry I'15 minutes late don't be silly Gail I just couldn't sleep and had to get up I will be getting the kids up in 15 minutes for breakfast , what are the kids having Mrs grey just the normal Ana replies toast and cup of tea please Gail

Ana comes back down the stairs with phoebe on her hip her auburn hair a mess and teddy holding her hand tightly right you two break fast then into the changing room and get sorted for school and nursery just as she puts phoebe in her high chair she feels 2 hand wrap around her bump and jumps removing the hands Christian you gave me a fright ' well who else's hand would it have been Ana eh?

Gail I will be in the library can you call when these two monkeys are finished please

Yes, was Gail's reply

15 minutes later Gail comes into the library to tell Ana ' teddy is ready for school Mrs Grey I just have to sort Phoebe I'm not sure what she has to wear today and she is demanding her mummy dress her today 'sighing' Ana goes into the closet to dress phoebe

Phoebe- Mumma I want my princess dress today.

Ana- not today princess you can wear it when you come home ok

Phoebe- Mumma noooooooooo phoebe screams

Christian- PHOEBE MIA GREY THAT IS ENOUGH RIGHT NOW YOU WILL WEAR WHAT YOUR MOTHER TELLS YOU TO WEAR !

Ana gets up and walks away as she cant be dealing with Christian shouting again

Phoebe – daddy I wanna be princess today

Christian – fine phoebe hurry up and pick one we have to leave in 10 minutes

Phoebe and Christian walk into living room hand in hand phoebe wearing her Cinderella dress

Ana – I told her she couldn't wear that today , she is going on a trip with the nursery today and they will be getting dirty

Christian- why did not one tell me that MY DAUGHTER was going out with them today

Ana – YOU WERE TOLD WEEKS AGO CHRISTIAN MAYBE IF YOU HEAD WASN'T ALWAYS IN WORK BUISNESS YOU WOULD REMEMBER BUT IM SORRY YOUR WORK IS MORE YOUR LIFE THAN YOUR FAMILY

With that Ana walked the kids to the elevator and took them to school and nursery 30 minutes later she arrives back home Christian watching her everymove

Ana- take a picture as you wont be near me for a while

Christian – excuse me! You are my wife Ana and if I want to watch you kiss you or touch you I will and we both know this

Ana – grow up Christian

Ana goes up to their bedroom and starts putting clothes into a bag and some other things she will need then continues to do the same for phoebe and teddy walking back down the stairs Christian notices the bags and grabs one from Ana

YOUR LEAVING ME he yells

Ana- YES I AM LEAVING THIS HOUSE WITH MY CHILDREN I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FAVROTISING THEM CHRISTIAN ITS ALWAYS PHOEBE WITH PHOEBE THAT WITH YOU HAVE YOU FORGOTTON YOUR 9 YEAR OLD SON THE ONE WHO CRIED TO ME THINKING WE WONT LOVE HIM AS WERE HAVING ANOTHER BABY AND YOU DON'T HAVE TIME FOR HIM EH

Christian – YOUR NOT LEAVING WITH MY CHILDREN ANA I WONT LET YOU TAKE THEM

Ana – WERE GOING CHRISTIAN I WONT SIT BACK AND WATCH IT ANYMORE YOU HAVE ALAWYS BEEN FOR PHOEBE SINCE THE DAYS HE WAS BORN YOU PUSHED TEDDY OUT WELL NOT ANY MORE

That day ana took the children out of school and nursery no one heard from here since

* * *

3 years later

Teddy is now 12 phoebe is 5 and the youngest grey Logan is now 3 years old phoebe and teddy are always asking about Christian where he is especially phoebe as she is /was a daddy's girl ted isn't so bothered now he hasn't seen him for 3 years and Logan is always asking who his daddy is I get a lump in my throat every time as he has never met his father I just had to get away that day and try and bring my children up as normal as I could I couldn't take anymore and watch ted being pushed aside

Tonight I have a date with a man named Henry I am looking forward to it as iv not been out since Logan was born I don't see a way back for me and Christian as if he wanted to find us he has the contacts to do so and would have found us the day we left but nothing I have heard from kate that he has another partner so why shouldn't I

My date went well iv been seeing henry for 7 months now the kids love having him around even though Logan thinks he is his father and keeps asking him but phoebe is quick to tell him he isn't today I received a letter in the mail from Christians lawyer telling me he wants to see his children which I have no problem with maybe this is a whole new start for us both and this way the kids get to see there father too but I'm not so sure how Logan is going to be as he wont even go to my mother or Ray he only comes to me or henry but I will have to cross the bridge when I come to it

* * *

4 months later me and henry as sitting at home having a movie day as the kids are with Christian Taylor come and collected them at 9:30 am but Logan wouldn't go so he is with us and I told Taylor to tell Christian that this would happen as he doesn't know him but knows of him through his siblings and that me and henry would have to be there with him and introduce him which he agreed to

so the next day Christian arrived at our house the kids were at school and Logan was at home as he wasn't well with fever and rash so I kept him home to see how he was doing, we are all sitting in the living room when henry comes in from work Christian was eyeing him up and down but politely shook his hand as he was helping raise his children with me

I have Logan on my knee and Christian sitting right in front of us on the carpet speaking to Logan henry has left us to it he has work to catch up on and Christian slides his hand of Logans and on to my knee I feel a bolt of electricity run through my body I remove his hand

Logan is looking at Christian and calls him daddy for the first time which makes us smile in unison he climbs of my knee and takes Christian's hand and leads him to his bedroom to show him his toys and that he has a photo of Christian on his wall and all his other things

Ana- Christian do you want a coffee or anything

Christian- yes please if your having one

2 years later I go to the drs as I'm not feeling great I haven't been feeling well for a while , me and henry aren't together anymore as he swore I was having affair with Christian which I wasn't but since splitting with him me and Christian have become closer and yes we have slept together on more than one occasion I know its bad but i couldn't help it and the 3 kids are always happy when he is here as am I

While I was in the Drs office I found out I'm pregnant with ym4th child this is definitely my last as Teddy is now 14 phoebe is 7 and Logan is 5 four children under the age of 16 wow I would never have says I would have been a mother of 4 at 35 and secretly sleeping with my ex-husband I have still to tell Christian about baby number 4 so im not sure what will happen

From: Anastasia Steele nee Grey

Subject: We need to talk

To: Mr Christian Grey

Hello Mr Grey I am sorry to have emailed you at work I know your busy but I have to tell you something call me when you can please

Mr Christian grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings INC

From : Christian Grey

Subject : would this be about this morning Mrs Grey

To : Anastasia Steele

Hey I will be over in 40 minutes max we can talk then see you soon..

30 minutes and Christian was here and all I could do was blurt out were having another baby I was shaking so bad as I wasn't sure how he would react but he took it well he picked me up and spun me around we are one big happy family right now with faults but what family doesn't .

THE END

Authors note : thank you to every one that reads this this is officially my second fanfiction story I'm sorry if I have messed up anywhere but I hope you enjoy and will look forward to hearing from you all


End file.
